Midnight and the Sonic Rainbooms
by sailor soloria
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and her sisters are each left a necklace by their late father, they discover something truly outrageous!


_**(Outside Canterlot Stadium, Canterlot. 10:00 pm)**_

 _ **("We Got the Beat" by the Go-Go's plays)**_

* * *

"Next!" called the man in the ticket booth.

"Three please!" said the girl in line.

* * *

A girl finishes painting her nails with amethyst colored polish

* * *

"No way, everyone knows that "Shake Your Tail" is way better than 'A Friend For Life.'" said a girl with violet hair in pigtails. On her head rested a small tiara shaped hair clip.

"Are you kidding me?" her friend cried. She had silver hair in a braid. "It's 'A Friend For Life' that's better!"

"Shake Your Tail!"

"Friend For Life!"

Another girl, a red head with freckles, chimed in. "What about 'Friendship Through the Ages?'" she asked in a Bronx accent as she munched on her popcorn.

"STAY OUT THIS BABS SEED!" the other two cried.

* * *

*Taptaptappitytaptap*

A pink hand plays with a pair of drumsticks

* * *

"Popcorn! Get your popcorn here!" cried out a vendor with orange hair.

"Slushies!" cried another.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" asked a girl.

Her companions nodded.

"What about you?" smirked a sunset colored girl. "You aren't exactly _dressed_ yet."

The others giggled at this as the girl looked down and realized she was still in her casual wear!

"Hehe. Oh yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"I hope I can get their autograph!" squealed a girl with pale yellow skin and blue and pink hair.

"Same!" said her friend, a mint green girl with white and aqua hair.

The yellow one smiled. "It will be the best-"

"Thing-" the aqua girl continued

"EVER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Showtime!"

* * *

"Hey they're here!" cried someone. "It's the Rainbooms!"

The crowd went wild as a blue bus with symbols of apples, balloons, suns, stars, lightning bolts, diamonds, butterflies and music notes came to a stop in front of the stadium.

"Rainbooms! Rainbooms! Rainbooms!"

The doors to the bus opened and a blue-skinned girl with rainbow hair and magenta eyes stepped out. She wore a white midriff with a large collar that was styled to resemble lightning bolts, a dark blue necklace with a lightning bolt, a red skirt with gold print, jeans, and tall white boots. A pair of yellow wings sprouted from her back.

"Rainbow! Rainbow! Rainbow!" chanted the crowd as she blew as she put her arms in the air and did the rock and roll sign. She stepped aside.

Next was a girl with snow colored skin that had long purple hair and ice blue eyes. She wore an off the shoulder purple top with diamonds on it over a blue bustier with a matching belt, a light lavender necklace with three diamonds on it, a diamond print skirt, black tights, and purple heels with diamonds. In her arms was a small purple dog with lime green ears and a tuff of dark green fur on his head. Rather than a collar, he wore a bow tie!

"Rarity! Rarity! Rarity!" the crowd (mostly males this time) screamed.

"I LOVE YOU SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Screamed a girl with green hair. (1)

The girl winked and blew a kiss to the boys in the crowd, tossing her hair as she turned back to the bus while the dog barked happily as many girls (the green haired one included) scratched behind his ears.

Next girl. This one had pink skin and hair! Pretty much everything about her was pink! She had on a blue and white shirt with a big red heart in the middle, a hot pink necklace with three balloons, a pink candy print skirt, white tights, and fuchsia shoes with candy heels and blue ribbons.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie!"

She giggled as she peeled off a few pieces of candy from her skirt and threw them into the audience.

Next up was a pale yellow skinned girl with light pink hair and teal eyes. She wore a black and pink top with a fishnet collar, a yellow and pink necklace with butterflies, a flowing purple skirt with green butterflies printed on it, and pink boots.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy!"

She smiled softly and struck a few poses for the cameras. Her small green wings fluttering as she did so.

The next girl had pale orange skin, long blonde hair, and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a jean top with a gold collar, a white skirt with gold apples printed, red leggings, and a pair of brown boots. On her head rested her signature cowgirl hat, while her neck housed a red and orange necklace with three apples.

"Applejack! Applejack! Applejack!"

She grinned and tipped her hat in the direction of the audience, and turned as she and the other girls helped two more out of the bus.

The first one had light gold skin and cyan eyes. The back of her red and yellow hair was long and poofy, while the front had two big curls. Her red and gold sun necklace gleamed in the camera light. She wore a leather jacket on top of a red, orange, and yellow multilayered dress with a halter top, jeans with a pink and yellow fire design on one leg, and silver sandals with a flame design for the heels.

The other one had light purple skin, beautiful purple eyes with a darker purple eye shadow on them, and long purple and aqua hair. She wore a purple, lavender, and green striped top with gray jeans, a beaded belt, and silver shoes with buckles. On her right wrist was a black watch with a psychedelic purple star in the middle. Her head housed a matching bright purple beanie with stars on it.

"Sunset! Starlight! Sunset! Starlight! Sunset! Starlight!"

The girl in purple giggled as she signed an autograph, while the girl in sunset colors took off her jacket and let it blow away in the wind. The boys in the crowd went wild at this.

Finally, the last girl stepped off the bus.

She had orchid skin, long black hair streaked with brilliant magenta and moderate violet, and brilliant mulberry eyes with light blue sclera. Her outfit consisted of a bright hot pink off the shoulder top with a single shoulder pad, a bright purple necklace, a purple skirt with a star print, indigo tights, and silver heels with a star on each one. A pair of light blue wings were visible from the back of her dress. The most striking features, however, were the light blue mask that adorned her face and the pink starburst earrings in her ears.

"MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT!"

She smiled as the other girls helped her out of the bus and they each struck a pose for the camera. The one thing each girl had in common was that each of them had their hair in a long ponytail down to their ankles and each had pony ears!

Suddenly the girls were swarmed by reporters.

"Are you going to make another album?"

"Midnight, what's you real name?"

"Pinkie, will you marry me?"

"Rarity, who are you wearing?"

"Applejack, how strong are you?"

"Spike, what breed are you?"

"How does it feel to be famous?"

'Famous...'

The word echoed in Midnight's head.

'I remember how it all began...' she thought

* * *

First chapter of Midnight and the Sonic Rainbooms! Woo! I was gonna write a little more but I decided that this was enough for the first chapter. I'm mostly basing this off the TV show because I only own issues 1 through 8 of the Jem comics and I don't think some elements in the movie would make sense in this. As for some of the text, I'm taking a bit of inspiration from the Equestria Girls books. Anyways, enjoy!

Numbers:

(1) The green-haired girl is Charity Sweetmint from "Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity".


End file.
